Born For This
by FreakEmoWriter17
Summary: No season 3. Jude was touring for a year and a half. Tommy was gone for the same amount of time. When Jude comes home Darius wants her to be a producer for a year with an artist of her choice. Meet The Temporary Screw Ups. Jommy will happen eventually!
1. Opening

Background information:

Alright, so just to inform you all, this is a fanfic I've been thinking about lately. Season three has not happened. Well, some of it hasn't at least. Unfortunately, Patsy is still gone, Liam is gone, Sadie and Kwest are together (NO BREAK UP!), Karma will eventually be in the story (possible Sperma) and the Hunter/Angie/Tommy situation may appear in the story, depending on how long I want this to go on for.

But basically what has happened is everything up to where season three would begin. Tommy's gone for a year and a half. And for as long as Tommy's been gone, Darius has made Jude tour around the world for the same length.

There will be Jommy, but also some other surprises are in store. This will take place where season four would be.

The main set up of this story is that when Jude returns home from tour (she's now 19), Darius instead wants Jude to become a trial producer.

So, he puts Jude in charge of finding herself an artist to produce and so for one year she will make their album and then once that year is up, Jude will discuss with Darius what they will do about her contract and third album.

The band is basically inspired by Paramore, except there will be two girls in the band (the bassist is a chick…sorry Jeremy! I still love you!) but the rest of the members will basically have the same looks and a loosely based personality on their real life counter parts.

I hope you enjoy this fanfic! I've written three chapters so far and I will post the first chapter once I feel comfortable enough with how it's turning out.

It's somewhat slow starting, but please do give it a chance, the drama will pick up, and there's plenty of it.

A little hint to the future readers, if this fanfic garners any, pay attention to all characters, minor or major, an unexpected OC will have a major impact in this story.

Enjoy!

(here's a snippet of the first chapter)

_Hoping that life would slow down after my second album was released is not what happened. Instead, Darius wanted me to take a break from recording and spend an entire year and a half on the rode promoting it. Which I'd have to say, wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. It turned out to actually be quite the experience. _

Jude walked into her room and lied down flat on her stomach on her bed. The smell of her old detergent filled her lungs as she smiled with the familiar scent deep within her. Sadie smirked as she leaned in the door frame.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're happy to be home," Jude flipped herself over so she was lying flat on her back.

_To say I was happy to be home was an understatement. It was a blessing. I was finally home. Of course, it didn't feel the exact way it did when I was a kid, but it was home, while there was some familiarity to it, it was also a different place as well._

"Oh, you have no idea. I mean awesome, tour bus with everything you need. But the bunks are nothing compared to my loving double pillow topped mattress." Jude rolled back over on her bed trying to extend her arms as if to hug it.

"Well, you better sleep as much as you can now. Darius wants to see you in his office first thing tomorrow at 11."

_And then there was that wake up call. That as much as I'd love to just crawl under my favorite blanket and cuddle up with all my pillows in my wonderful world called my bed, I'd have to get back to work and keep my career afloat._

Before Sadie could get an answer out of Jude, she was already passed out on her bed. Sadie chuckled and pulled a spare blanket from out of the closet and placed it on top of Jude. It was nice to see her little sister asleep in her bed. Despite their bad relationship as kids, Sadie missed having her little sister around. Especially when the time was a year and a half.


	2. Chapter 1: Here We Go Again

**A/N: hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of Born For This. All Songs used by The Temporary Screw Ups are Paramore songs. So I don't own that. I Don't own instant star. **

**also, I hope you all enjoy this story, I'm working really hard on it and got a lot of ideas. Honestly I'm not sure whether or not I'm gonna make this a jommy now haha. I'm really liking the new character I made, but who knows. (hint on new character, he's jensen ackles from supernatural, well I used him as the model for the character). **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Here We Go Again**

_Hoping that life would slow down after my second album was released is not what happened. Instead, Darius wanted me to take a break from recording and spend an entire year and a half on the rode promoting it. Which I'd have to say, wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. It turned out to actually be quite the experience. _

Jude walked into her room and lied down flat on her stomach on her bed. The smell of her old detergent filled her lungs as she smiled with the familiar scent deep within her. Sadie smirked as she leaned in the door frame.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're happy to be home," Jude flipped herself over so she was lying flat on her back.

_To say I was happy to be home was an understatement. It was a blessing. I was finally home. Of course, it didn't feel the exact way it did when I was a kid, but it was home, while there was some familiarity to it, it was also a different place as well._

"Oh, you have no idea. I mean awesome, tour bus with everything you need. But the bunks are nothing compared to my loving double pillow topped mattress." Jude rolled back over on her bed trying to extend her arms as if to hug it.

"Well, you better sleep as much as you can now. Darius wants to see you in his office first thing tomorrow at 11."

_And then there was that wake up call. That as much as I'd love to just crawl under my favorite blanket and cuddle up with all my pillows in my wonderful world called my bed, I'd have to get back to work and keep my career afloat._

Before Sadie could get an answer out of Jude, she was already passed out on her bed. Sadie chuckled and pulled a spare blanket from out of the closet and placed it on top of Jude. It was nice to see her little sister asleep in her bed. Despite their bad relationship as kids, Sadie missed having her little sister around. Especially when the time was a year and a half.

((credits))

Jude walked into a newly remodeled G Major with her headphones comfortably inserted and everyone waving at her saying hello. Jude of course waved back and flashed her smiles at them. She walked into Darius's office and closed the door behind her. Darius was just getting off the phone with one of the board members when she had walked in.

"Jude, you look even more beautiful than when I first saw you after your first tour," Darius got up and gave her a hug. "How's my girl doing?"

"Tired. But you know that the studio's my home. So what is it that I need to do now?" Jude asked, waiting for orders to see what she's got on her third album.

And it wasn't that Jude hadn't worked on it. She actually already had managed to write over 70 songs, all complete, within the last year and a half of being on the road. During the down time or time traveling was when she and Spiederman worked on songs together.

"Take a break." Darius said with a straight face.

Jude did a double take and looked around her then back to Darius "Did you just say that you wanted me to take a. What was that word? A break?"

"Yes, a year and a half on tour is exhausting. You need a break. But before you go and do that-"

"And here's the catch," Darius laughed and put in a cd.

It was a recording of one of Jude's songs that she recorded on tour. She and Spiederman spent some of the downtime also finding random spots to record and so they recorded on her lap top.

"Who produced this?" Darius asked.

"Produced? Well, I did I guess. Spiederman and I recorded some takes, I mixed them and everything. Why?" Jude was confused now.

"Well, after your break, if you feel you want to take an extended break from your third album and release the 8 demos you managed to send as an EP, I'd like to give you a shot as a producer,"

Jude felt shock all over her body and her mouth completely fell open. She wasn't sure what she felt exactly, just that there was something in her gut telling her that if she didn't take this opportunity, she wasn't sure she'd really ever want to take it.

"D! Are you serious!? Me as a producer? Am I even allowed to be? With the contract and all?" Jude asked.

"Hey, I'm your manager for another year and a half; I say you spend some of that time exercising your musical ability as best you can. You've got great potential here as a producer," Jude smiled and Darius liked what he was seeing. "What do you say? All that it would require of you during your break is to find an artist to work with,"

Jude hesitated a little bit and then decided. "You've got yourself a new producer,"

Darius smiled and then reached under his desk and placed a huge mail bag of CD's and demo tapes on top of his desk in front of Jude.

Jude's smile quickly disappeared and then she looked up at Darius.

"I told you you're gonna be looking for the artist over your break,"

Jude gave a nervous chuckle as she looked at the giant bag.

"So we just take them back!"

"So we just take them back!"

"So we just take them back!" and the band finished the song. A short girl with bright red almost orange hair looked around behind her from the microphone stand.

"So what do we think?" the rest of the band stayed kind of silent until another short girl of about her height decided to say something.

"I think it was pretty good for us. I mean it needs a little practicing, but we definitely sound a lot tighter than before," she sat down on one of the couches with her bass guitar in her lap.

"My drumming was a little shaky, but I can always work on that," said the drummer, a taller young man with dark brown hair.

"I think I need to work on the solo a little bit more. It just doesn't feel right," said the lead guitarist. He was just a little shorter than the drummer, shared the same dark brown hair and eyes.

"Alright well, I say we go out and get some pizza, and then we can come back and work on the song a bit more. I'm so freaking hungry," said the back up guitarist. He put his black sunburst guitar down, leaning it against the couch and grabbed his wallet. "I've got 8 on me,"

"7," said the singer.

"4," said the lead guitarist.

"Nada," said the drummer.

"11," said the bassist.

"We got enough for a large pepperoni-"

"PINEAPPLE!" the bassist yelled.

"Half pepperoni, half pineapple," the lead singer looked to the bassist, "Mild hot wings and some sodas?"

"Sounds good. Let's go!" They all followed the lead guitarist into his giant white van. The rearview mirror had a chain on it with the name Greg on a pendant with a car freshener also hanging beside it.

The inside of the van as bare, the carpet stained of course, some of the seats had pits and pieces missing, but over all, it was a well kept van considering the constant passengers it drove places.

"Dani! Stop messing with the radio!" Greg jokingly slapped the lead singer's hand.

"You know I'm a radio Nazi! I can't help it," they settled on a well known, mainstream rock song. Dani just shrugged her shoulders and sat back.

"Ruh roh. I recognize that look anywhere," said the bassist, noticing Dani's expression from the mirror. "Derek, get ready for Dani's signature rant,"

"It's not my fault that music nowadays isn't all that original!"

"Thus it begins," she gestured her hands towards Dani.

"Kristen! I do not rant!"

"You do too. Every time a band you don't love comes on the radio you talk about just how unoriginal and safe they are,"

"Because it's true,"

"So what? They'll have their five minutes of fame and they'll pass. It's nothing to get overworked about," Kristen had a point.

"Alright you two, simmer down. We're here. Let's just eat," Greg parked the car and the five teens got out of the car.

Kwest was sitting in a booth in the pizza parlor, waiting for a friend of his to meet him. He looked at his watch to make sure he was on time. 4 o'clock his rolox read. Just as Kwest looked up, his friend sat down, pulling off his shades.

"Bout time T. How've you been?" the two did their 'hand shake' and sat back.

"I've been good. Producing artists here and there. Waiting for Darius to get back to me about that position he wanted me to reclaim," Tommy replied.

"I mean where have you been? You leave a year and a half ago, I hear from you 6 months later and don't see you until now? What's that about?"

"Darius wanted me to go out to the states to do some producing, start another studio under his and G Major's name with Georgia running the studio. He also wanted me to look after his daughter while his ex wife was in rehab. Which is why I had come back a few months ago for just the day to deliver the 'package'," Tommy explained.

"And Jude? You just left her-"

"I didn't "leave her". We're friends, and co-workers. I wasn't sure whether or not I really was coming back. Darius never explained to me whether the transfer was permanent or not."

"Still doesn't explain why you couldn't let her know that. For three weeks she moped around G Major until Darius decided to put her on the road." Kwest stopped talking when the waitress came by and took their drink orders.

"For how long was she on the road?"

"She just got back yesterday."

"A year and a half!? That's way too long to keep her out of the studio!" Tommy exclaimed.

"She needed that time to work on new material. She recorded with Spiederman on the road. Their demos are really good. Very well mixed and produced. You taught her well," Kwest raised his eyebrows. The waitress came back brought them their drinks.

"I taught her the basics. Nothing else, nothing spectacular," Tommy shrugged off Kwest's hint.

"Well then she must know more than you think. Darius put her third album on hold, he's releasing the 8 complete tracks the she and SME recorded as an EP and letting Jude produce," Tommy nearly spat out his drink.

"You're kidding!" Kwest shook his head and drank from his cup. Tommy rubbed his hands against his face and took in a breath. What did this mean for his job? Would he still have a job at G Major? And what about Jude? Was she really ready to become a producer?

"She starts producing her first artist in a month. As soon as she finds the artist she wants to record, she'll start when she's done with her vacation," Kwest added.

"I can't believe D's got her producing. She's only 18! I mean yeah she's more experienced musically, but c'mon. She's not THAT good,"

"Way to have faith in your girl, T." Tommy glared at Kwest. "You used to be Jude's main support system when it came to her music. Backing her up 100 of the way. Now that she's become a producer you're backing out? What's going on with you?"

"Nothing man! I just don't think she's ready. She hasn't been in the business long enough." Tommy's face told a different story.

Kwest caught the look in Tommy's eye and leaned back in shock. "I can't believe you, T" Tommy gave Kwest a quizzical look. "You're afraid Jude might be a better producer than you,"

"Don't give me that bull-"

"You're afraid that because Jude got this gig that Darius won't let you come back. You're so full of it,"

"That's not what this is about! What this is about is Jude getting too comfortable with this position and she won't want to go back to recording." Kwest gave him an 'oh please' look. "Jude's got way too much good music bottled up inside her that needs to be heard. I don't want her to lose her focus,"

"Kristen, aren't you supposed to be on your shift?" said the waiter who brought them their food.

"I thought I don't work until 6. Don't I close tonight?" she grabbed a slice and looked up with a question in her eyes.

"Not since Jack got fired today. Finally," he said walking away and tossing the towel over his shoulder.

Kristen got up quickly and followed the waiter behind the counter. He kept working behind the counter, failing to realize that Kristen was still behind him waiting for an explanation.

"Ahem,"

"What!? Kris you can't just do that to a guy! What do you want?" he said.

"Excuse me? You tell me my shift has started and is extended, and that Jack got fired and don't expect me to want an explanation?" Kristen had her hands on her hips.

He gave her a look up and down and pulled her into the back closet where all the dishes and other supplies were.

"He failed the random drug test. You know the policy, get caught with it in your system then you're outta this place. Not to mention, I had caught him 4 other times in the past year in his random drug test and I gave him chance after chance." Kristen hung her head and then looked back up at him.

"I can't believe he really got fired though,"

"Well you better. It's busy tonight and you see those two customers over there," he nodded his head in the direction of two young men.

"Yeah, what about them?" Kristen asked.

"They're your table, and the one on the right. Is Little Tommy Q," Kristen had to stop from laughing aloud.

"Shh! My older sister is a huge fan! Put on that island charm and see if you can get an autograph or something out of him,"

"Island charm? You've got to be kidding me," Kristen looked around in exasperation.

"You know you're a customer favorite around here because of you're ethnicity."

"That's racist on so many levels," Kristen added.

"Just go get your apron from the back and get back to work. I'll throw in a pizza and let you keep all your tips,"

"Well now with that said," Kristen quickly grabbed her apron and walked over to where the rest of the band was sitting first. "Sorry guys can't practice tonight. Jack got fired and they're short two waiters. If I can get off early I'll stop by?"

"Eh, don't worry, we can practice tomorrow before Brent and I got to go in to Joe's," Greg said.

"Alright, I'm really sorry though. I'll just leave my bass at your house, is that okay Dani?" Dani nodded her head and Kristen went back to work.

"Well, there goes our tip," Derek said.

Kristen came back quickly, "It's on the house guys!"

Jude was sitting in the living room with all of the mix tapes, demos and CD's taking up the floor. She had moved the coffee table closest to the fire place and just sat in front of the pile criss-crossed and not sure where to start.

Stuart walked into the living room with a bowl of cereal in hand and then stopped. He was on his way up the stairs until he saw the explosion of demos on his living room floor.

"Jude."

"Dad."

"You know I love music-"

"But this is a little much, I know. Darius wants me to produce an artist," Jude said turning around, waiting for his reaction.

"That's, amazing Jude. That's a great- wait, what about your music? You're not thinking of stopping recording, are you?"

"No, this is just for a year of my contract. Then afterwards I'd go back and record my third album and then me and D will discuss what we want to do, whether I want to go with another company or renew my contract,"

"Alright, but that doesn't explain this mess of underground music on my living room floor,"

Jude bit her lip and took one look back at the pile and then back to her dad. "Darius wants me to pick one out of that giant pile to be my first artist,"

"Looks like your vacation just turned into work," Stuart smirked and walked back to the kitchen.

Jude gaped at her father's retreating form. "Has not! I'll have it done within the next three days!"

Three days turned into a week. A week became a week and a half. A week and a half was now 3 three weeks out of the month Jude had left of her vacation and time to find an artist. There were now two piles of demos in the living room. One pile, labeled "Needs Listening" the other labeled "Listened No Like".

There were only 4 demos left in the "Needs Listening" pile, and Jude still hadn't found a band or artist good enough. Sadie stopped by on her lunch break, waving a bag of Chinese food in Jude's face, but she still sat cross legged on the carpet, her hand under her chin still staring at the two piles.

"Okay you've got "ponder face" on. What's up little sis?" Sadie asked sitting down in the recliner.

"Nothing, which is the point. I've been listening to these demos for three weeks when I'm supposed to be relaxing and haven't found a single one that's remotely decent." Jude said taking another cd, putting it into her cd player and listening to it with one head phone in her ear.

"Maybe you're being too picky. I mean you are a bona fide rock star now. Maybe you're being a bit too harsh."

Jude gave Sadie an ear bud and watched Sadie's face turn into a grimace. "Oh my God, is that what they all sound like!?"

"Like wannabe mainstream corporate crap? No, actually this is one of the better ones. The rest sound like cats who can't even reach the normal high note of a whiney feline with out of tune poser Avril Lavigne faux punk riffs." Sadie gave her a look. "That's not harsh, that's the truth. I'll be happy to allow you to listen to the demos for proof,"

"No thanks, my ears are happy they haven't been cursed with horrid music," Jude gave Sadie the "oh please" face. "Boyz Attack is amazing! Don't even mention them!"

"Even Tommy hated the music!"

"Hello? He's the rebel of the group, of course he hates his own music," Jude rolled her eyes and threw the cd into the "Listen No Like" pile.

"Speaking of Tommy. Did you hear he's back in town?" Sadie asked.

Jude nodded and grabbed another cd. "Especially since he's been calling the house every night, my cell every night and IMing me every night. I choose not to pay attention."

"You've got to talk to him some time," Sadie added.

"Actually I don't. Not since he stood me up the night of my sophomore release, basically said I'd never see him again, and never even tried to explain where he was for the last year and a half,"

"Maybe he's trying to explain now."

"Too little too late. He should have explained a long time ago." Jude cringed at the music playing through her ear buds and turned it off.

"Maybe he wanted to in person. Instead of on the phone which would have made him a jerk-"

"But less of one because it was earlier, when I still cared." Jude added, tossing the cd into the other pile and grabbing another.

"Which you still do. You can't just shut him out of your heart like that Jude. Trust me, I know," Sadie added.

"I have. I closed that door a long time ago. I know me and him will never happen and I've accepted it." Jude rebutted.

"But he obviously hasn't. As creepy and wrong as it is to be supportive of my little sister and my first love to date, I am. I see the way he looks at you, the passion in his eyes when your name comes up in conversation. Everything I wanted to see in him, is in him when it comes to you," Jude tried to make it look like the CD she was listening to was important. "Just, talk to him okay? If you're really over him, let him know so you both can have some closure,"

Sadie left the room and went into the kitchen. Jude turned off the CD player, taking out the cd and throwing it into the "Listen No Like" pile with the other demos. Jude lied down flat on her back and brought her hands up to her face and sighed.

_Why did Sadie have to be so insanely right all of the time?_


	3. Chapter 2: Pressure

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for all the supportive reviews!! If you guys have an ideas on what you'd like to see happen in the story just let me know and maybe you'll get a surprise haha. Here you'll get to be formally introduced to a new character!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pressure**

Jude was sitting on her front porch, with her acoustic guitar in her lap and her journal open with a few lines jotted down quickly on the table beside the swing. With her pick in her mouth she quickly jotted down a few more as she started to play the tune she came up with for the verse.

The sound of Tommy's motorcycle broke the peaceful quiet atmosphere of the cozy suburb that Jude lived in. Jude finished the chord and then looked up to see Tommy put down the kick stand and take off his helmet.

It was around 7 in the evening, the sun was just beginning to set in the Toronto summer as Tommy made his way up the front walk way and stood at the top of the steps, leaning against the porch railing, his helmet under his arm. His eyes were practically asking whether it was safe for him to take a seat in the chair opposite from Jude's spot.

"You can sit Quincy. I'm not going to bite your head off," Jude said resting her guitar against the banister and putting her pick inside of her journal and closing it shut.

"I'm surprised you invited me over," Tommy admitted putting his helmet on the table and leaning forward in the chair.

"I am too. But I thought it'd only be fair to myself to hear what it was you had to say," Jude added crossing her arms and leaning back in the swing.

"First, I wanted to apologize for what happened the night of your release party. If I could, I wouldn't have left. But I had to-"

"Why did you _have_ to? I mean, there would have been a plane there to take you to wherever it was you had to go in the morning, you know," Jude remarked, her anger slowly dripping into her words.

"I know. But it was part of my new contract with G Major," Tommy said softly.

"I thought you were strictly freelance?"

"I wanted to try the whole 'actual job' thing for a year. And so what D did was send me to Montana to watch over his daughter-"

"Daughter? How is that your responsibility?"

"She's my God daughter. Her mother got mixed up into some bad stuff. Darius would have gone down there himself, but he had some other personal matters,"

"Personal matters more important than his daughter? Like what?"

"I don't know. Me and D aren't close and you know that," Tommy rebutted. "Anyways, while I was down there, Darius wanted me to produce a few artists in some of the newly opened G Major studios in the U.S."

"That's why you weren't sure you'd be back. You didn't know when Darius would have transferred back,"

"Exactly. I'm sorry if I had hurt you, and that it took this long to explain girl. But it wasn't something I wanted to explain to you over the phone. But as time went on, I knew there really wasn't a chance you'd want to hear from me, and Darius kept saying you were busy whenever I called-"

"You tried to call to get in touch with me?" Jude asked, shocked at this revelation.

"Yeah. I called Darius to talk to you. It wasn't until a few days ago that Kwest told me you were on tour for as long as I was gone." Tommy added.

Jude looked down at her feet and then back to Tommy. "Darius never told me you tried to call while I was on tour. I mean, I asked a few times, and he never said anything about it."

A comfortable silence filled their space as the two just sat back and basked for once in each other's presence. It had been a year and a half since they had seen each other, and they had completely forgotten what it was like to be within talking distance of each other.

"Wanna go out for pizza? Kwest had me meet him at this one parlor a couple days ago the day I got back. They've got some pretty good food. We've got a lot to catch up on," Tommy offered.

Jude nodded. "Yeah, let me just go change and grab my purse-"

"It's on me Jude. I owe you dinner anyways," Tommy looked at her the way he hadn't ever looked at anyone and Jude smiled.

"Alright, just hang on one second. We'll take my car,"

XXX

"Dude! Did you bring my amp cord!?" Greg yelled from the stage.

"Yeah, dude, its by your bag." Dani was adjusting her microphone.

"How big of a crowd are we expecting tonight, Robbie?" Kristen asked the waiter from the other night as she tuned her bass.

"You know the place always fills up when you guys are playing." Robbie said as he checked on some of the pizzas.

Dani looked around the parlor and noticed that Jason was right. The restaurant was already starting to fill up as they started to get everything set. Brent was setting up his drums, Derek and Greg tuning their guitars. Dani took several swigs from her water bottle. Her shot of olive oil was on the counter, just waiting to go down her throat and coat her vocal chords with smoothness.

"Drums are all set, what's tonight's special pizza Robbie?" Brent asked walking over to the counter.

"It's this new desert pizza I made. It's got a sweet strawberry sauce with icing on the top and strawberries as the topping, what do you think?" Robbie handed Brent a slice.

Brent took a bite and hesitated with his opinion for a bit. Brent looked up with a smile "That's pretty freakin' finger lickin' good!" Brent then proceeded to shove the rest of it in his mouth.

Derek laughed, "Be proud Robbie, you just got the best food compliment from Brent,"

"Alright guys, let's head to the back real quick," Greg said as they all followed him into the supply closet.

Kristen looked down at her cell phone, "We've got 5 minutes until our first set starts,"

"Alright guys close your eyes. I know, I know, we've played here a billion times before. But let's just remember, these are all people we know and love. Just inhale. Exhale, and let's blow their faces off," Greg said.

Everyone nodded and took in a few deep breaths. As soon as everyone opened their eyes, they all walked off in their traditional silence and took their places on the small stage. Dani walked over to the counter, swallowed the olive oil and chased it down with a swig of water.

She took her spot at the front behind her microphone and looked at the crowd. She gave them her stage sly smile and their biggest fans started to cheer and clap.

"Hey guys, in case you're new to Rob's Pizza, we're the Temporary Screw Ups, we're playing two sets tonight, so hope you love them!"

XXX

"Oh hey, I remember this place," Jude said as they had walked in.

"You've been here?" Tommy asked.

"Been here? It was where I auditioned for Instant Star. My dad and the owner were good friends. Then he moved to the states and left his son Robbie to take over." Jude said. The two walked in and took a seat at one of the few empty booths.

"Just face it don't pretend!" Dani sang

Dani was working the small local crowd. She'd smile, wave, give a thumbs up to the locals who knew the lyrics and sang along. Saturday nights were always the best nights for Robbie's Pizza.

"Hey guys, welcome to Robbie's Pizza, what can I get you to drink for starters?" said Robbie.

"A water with lemon's fine," Jude said.

"The same." Robbie looked up from his pad and a smile grew on his face.

"Well if I'd be damned. Jude Harrison, how are you?" Robbie asked.

"I'm good, I was waiting for you to remember me," she laughed.

"Oh c'mon, how could I forget? We basically grew up together. How's your dad? And Jamie? Does he still have that crush on you?"

Tommy stayed silent, watching the two talk.

"Was it seriously that obvious even back then? My dad's good. He's been busy with work," Jude replied.

"It was the one thing everyone knew. I can't believe you didn't. Yeah, dad's been opening some parlors out in the states, so far business has been amazing here, especially with this band,"

Jude looked towards the stage and listened a bit more. "They sound pretty tight. A lot tighter than most bands I've heard lately."

"Yeah, so anyways, how's the rock star life been treating you? I've noticed this is Mr. Quincy's second time here," Robbie said, trying to bring Tommy into the conversation.

"Yeah, the pizza's good here. My friend Kwest told me about it, but I had no idea Jude knew the owners so closely," Tommy's voice was a little pointed at this.

"Anyways," Jude glared at Tommy, "it's been good. Stressful and difficult at times, but everything's got its downsides." Jude chose to ignore the remark.

"That's good, we should talk later, catch up on old times. Here, I remember your favorite and I'll bring it out. I've got some other customers waiting too," Robbie went and took some more orders and then went back behind the counter.

"What was with that remark? Could you have been any more icy," Jude asked.

"What? I didn't do anything," Jude gave him a look. "Okay sorry, it just seemed like that guy was a bit too friendly,"

"Are you seriously choosing now to be jealous? One, he's known my family since before Sadie and I were born, he was basically my babysitter growing up when Sadie was at a friend's house!"

Tommy's expression still hadn't changed. "I can't believe you're acting like this,"

"Okay okay, sorry." Tommy apologized, but snuck a look at her.

"Alright guys, this is a newer song we just came up with. We've only practiced it a few times in my garage, so try and be kind?"

Brent held his sticks in the air and crossed them three times. The guitar riffs blared in and the drums pounded, shortly after Dani's vocals came in loud and clear.

"And here we go again! With all the things we said, and not a minute spent, to think that we'd regret. So we just take them back, these words, and hold our breath! Forget! The things we swore-"

And Greg and Kristen came in with backing vocals. "We meant!"

The two held the note and Dani came in with the next line "I'll write you-"

"Just to let you know!" joined in by Greg and Kristen

"That I'm alright! Can't say I'm-" just Dani alone.

"sad to see you go!"

"Cause I'm not,"

"No I'm not," echoed Greg and Kristen.

"Well I'm not,"

Jude continued to listen and watch as the entire restaurant seemed to be mesmerized by the young quintet on stage. She was impressed by their stage presence and music. Maybe it was just because she had spent the last three weeks listening to crap inspired demos, but what she was hearing at her hometown parlor was some of the best material she had heard in a long time.

Tommy recognized the look on her face. "Jude?"

Jude was still watching.

"So we just take it back!" Kristen and Dani alternated the line while Greg sang "Well I'm not," quietly in the back.

The song ended and the crowd cheered enthusiastically.

"That was great!"

"You guys rock!"

"I love you!"

Jude thought the reception was a bit odd. The restaurant was cheering as if they were at a rock concert instead of just a small band session. But she knew there was something about this band that made them special. Was it the vocals that made up for the vague lyrics? The loosely funk inspired bass lines? The emo-pop-punk guitar riffs? She wasn't sure, but she knew that this was the band she wanted to sign.

"Jude!?" Jude finally turned her attention to Tommy.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I know what you're thinking. But don't you think they're-"

"They're exactly what I'm looking for Tommy. They're young, fresh, they've got a great sound, they're vocalist has a unique voice. What's not to like?"

"It doesn't matter whether you like them Jude. It's whether D likes them or not. And whether they want to be signed or not," Tommy added.

"Oh c'mon, what band doesn't want to be signed?"

Jude got the band name later that night from Robbie. He warned Jude that they're a bit hard to impress, but Jude just shrugged off his hint and walked out of the parlor with Tommy.

XXX

Later that night while the band was packing up, Robbie walked over to them.

"You guys played another great two sets," Robbie said sitting on top of the counter.

"We didn't do anything out of the norm Robbie," Derek said as placed his amp cord in his guitar case.

"Well, you guys did something, I think you guys got spotted tonight," Robbie said with his arms across his chest.

"Spotted? Like leopards?" Dani and Greg threw Brent a 'What are you on?" look.

"Spotted as in, someone who has in with a record company heard you tonight and is interested," Robbie clarified.

"That's great, but we're not that good. We haven't even recorded a demo or anything," Derek added.

"Yeah, but that's just because we're all too picky on what songs to record. We've already bought all the equipment we need to record our own demo-"

"Aren't you guys in the least interested in who recognized you guys?"

They all grew quiet and then Dani looked over to Robbie. "Okay, who?"

"Jude Harrison."

The silence was intensified. Dani started to smile, Greg started to chuckle, Kristen started to stifle her giggle, and then Brent let out a guttural laugh. All five of them started to laugh hysterically.

"I don't get it, what's so funny?" Robbie said, a nervous look growing on his face.

"Funny? She's only one of the music industry's biggest sell outs!" Derek exclaimed.

"She sold her soul to the man!" Brent joked.

"Alright, I get it, she's not exactly the most listened to-"

"What are you talking about? Everyone listens to her, but that doesn't mean she's amazing. Yeah she can sing anyone's ass off, her first album was good but a flop, her second was better, but she's way overrated." Dani explained.

"Don't be too harsh on her." Robbie said with a joking smile.

"Why not? I mean I respect her musically, but c'mon, she started out with a punk rock image and then turned full on pop rock."

"Because I happen to actually know her," Robbie added.

"What do you mean, "know her"? As in you met her outside of a concert or-"

"Or our dads were good friends and I've known her family since before she and her sister were even born. We were pretty close, I used to baby sit her and Sadie when our parents would go out and stuff. She's a really sweet girl who loves music more than anyone I know,"

"Don't get too defensive now. We weren't doubting her music knowledge," Kristen said.

"I'm not. Just relax alright? She's more than what the magazines and MTV say about her." Robbie leaned back more.

"It sounds like you really like her Robbie," Brent said hopping on top of the counter and elbowing him.

"Dude. No. I'm 23 and she's 19. She's a little sister to me. I'm just protective of her," Which actually was the truth. He watched her grow up, there was no way he had feelings of those kind for Jude.

"But really, you think they'd actually give a contract to a few teenagers?"

"They did for Jude and SME. Who knows what could happen," Robbie said leaping off the counter. "Kristen, I'm heading home, you know where the keys, lock up."

Kristen nodded and Robbie walked out of the parlor. She and Dani were the last ones to leave. The guys had finished packing up all their stuff into Greg's van.

The rest of the night was quiet, especially the drive back to Kristen's house. Dani's parents were out of town and she hated staying in her house by herself.

"What if Jude Harrison actually comes back to parlor to talk to us? I mean, what if she's seriously interested in us?" Kristen asked as the two sat in the car in her drive way.

"Do we really wanna start off with a major record label? I mean, that's a lot of pressure on us, especially since we're only 16-18 all together." Dani added.

"I know, and then there's the whole selling out factor." Kristen mentioned.

"Are we even ready to record an album? We've only been playing together for a little over a year and a half. Not very long at all," Dani stretched.

"Well, these opportunities only come around once in a life time," Kristen stated.

"We'll talk about it later. Let's just get some rest. I'm exhausted," Dani concluded. The two nodded and got out of the car and into the house to sleep.

XXX

A few days later while Kristen and Dani were working the rounds at the parlor, Jude walked in with her aviators on and sat down at the counter. Dani was working the counter, Kristen the floor.

Robbie had spotted Jude first and walked over to her. "When I said catch up, I was hoping we'd see each other for once, outside of this place,"

"Oh shut up. I like it here," Jude said with a smile as she took off her aviators.

"Well, I once did too. That was until my dad made me run it," the two laughed.

"Another small ham and cheese pizza?" Robbie asked.

"Actually, I'm here hoping to talk to the band. If they're here?" Jude asked.

Robbie smiled and nodded. "Two of them are working right now, but they're due for their lunch break."

"You sure? I can always come-"

"Dani! Kristen! Lunch break!" Dani and Kristen both came out from the kitchen. "And someone's here to see you,"

Robbie went around back and bumped lightly into Dani's shoulder, "You two be nice."

The two nodded and rolled their eyes, they approached Jude who was just sipping on her water. "Hey, heard you stopped by Saturday night," Kristen said.

"Yeah, you guys were great. That's partly the reason I stopped by today." The two nodded. "Sorry, sometimes I'm uber rude. I'm Jude Harrison," Jude stuck her hand out to shake.

The two looked down at it and Dani shook her hand first, Kristen second. Jude was getting the idea that this would be much harder than she anticipated.

"So, rumor has it is that you're interested in us? The band I mean," Kristen clarified.

"Oh, well, yeah. Wanna talk about this somewhere else? I can take you guys to lunch or something?" Jude offered.

"Um, thanks, but no thanks. So, what exactly were you interested in?" Dani asked.

Jude felt that the two weren't exactly fans of hers, but that didn't really matter to her, that wasn't her job.

"Well, my manager has decided to let me produce an artist of my choosing, and after three weeks of going through wannabe rock star crap demos, I found nothing."

"But you heard us and want to produce us?" Kristen deducted.

"Yeah, pretty much. I was hoping the whole band would be here that way we could set up a meeting, with all of you and your parents and stuff to really discuss everything," Jude added.

"No offense, Miss-"

"Just call me Jude," Jude said.

"Okay, no offense Jude, but we're not really interested in getting signed. I mean, thanks for the offer, it's really great and all, but I'm not sure we all feel we're ready to sign with a major record label or anything," Dani said. Kristen agreed. All five of them had sat down and talked about signing, and they all agreed that it was a little too soon.

Jude nodded her head in disappointment. She bit down on her lip and walked around behind the counter and grabbed a piece of paper. She took a pen from the pen cup under the counter and wrote down her cell number, home number and email address.

"In case you guys change your mind or anything. Let me know. And FYI, I'm pretty damn stubborn. I'm not going anywhere," Jude folded the paper and handed it to Kristen.

Jude walked out of the parlor, putting her aviators back on and walking back to her '67 mustang.

Kristen looked at Dani and shrugged. "So I think it's safe to say that isn't the last we've seen of Jude Harrison."

"Got that right. I'm not sure whether that's good or bad, though," Dani added.

"Who knows. But it looks like maybe we're underestimating ourselves?" Kristen pondered.

"Hey, we all agreed that we're too young and not ready to cut our first album," Dani reminded her.

"You said it yourself too!"

"I know, Dani! But think about it, the parlor is always packed when we play, we've got a pretty steady local fan base, we've been getting asked when we're going to cut a demo or EP. Maybe we're ready and we're just too scared to admit it,"

"I don't know, let's just get back to work," Dani said going back behind the counter and Kristen to the kitchen to grab her orders.

Unbeknownst to them, Tommy was sitting at a booth with a menu folded up. Jude had told him she was going back to that parlor and decided to check for herself to see if she was ready to get herself an artist. Unfortunately, he knew the answer, and as much as he wanted to be wrong, he was right. Jude had a lot left to learn about being a producer.

XXX

For a few more days, Jude would visit the parlor, trying to talk to them a bit more. She managed to meet the rest of the band, but still had no luck in persuading them to trust her and set up a meeting with G Major.

One Saturday afternoon, Tommy managed to get his timing right and catch the entire band together at the parlor setting up for their usual Saturday night set. He walked right up to them.

"Can I have a few minutes with you guys?" Tommy said taking off his sunglasses.

"Look if you're here to-"

"I'm not here to advertise for G Major. Honestly, Jude has no idea what she's doing when it comes to appealing to you guys," Tommy said.

"Got that right," Greg muttered. Tommy looked over at him and Greg backed off.

"You guys are good. Like Jude had told me, you've got a great sound, a unique lead vocalist, and just the right touch of loose influences. You don't have to worry about G Major changing your sound, that's what makes your band you-"

"How about the way you changed Jude's sound?" Dani threw at him.

"I don't change people's sounds. I improve them. Jude wrote everything she's ever recorded. I just help inspire her when she's feeling a little dry." Tommy answered. "If you've got issues with Jude's sound, that shouldn't affect the product of an album you two would create. It didn't for Jude and I."

"Why would a major record label have their eye on a small local band?" Greg asked.

"Honestly, I don't care about small local bands, unless I've heard the demo, I'd get back to you. Jude's the one who's interested. And as her friend and producer, I'm trusting her with her instincts. You guys are great now whether you believe it or not, with Jude's fine tuning, imagine how your music can affect others," Tommy put his shades back on. "Break a leg tonight."

And Tommy walked out of the parlor.

The band stood in silence, looking from one another on what to do. Finally, Brent spoke up, "Are we really making the right decision here? I mean despite the fact that we were discovered by a sell out. She does know a lot about music, and this could be huge for us. We've always been talking about hitting it big,"

"But this big? C'mon Brent, you know it sounds too good to be true," Greg said to his little brother.

"Yeah, but think about it. When will we get a chance like this again?" Derek asked. Dani looked at them all, Kristen's expression didn't change.

"Okay, vote time. Who wants to make it big?" Dani asked. Everyone raised their hand. "Who wants to sign with a label despite who the other musicians are on said label?" Everyone raised their hand once again. "Who wants me to call back Jude Harrison?"

XXX

Jude was sitting in her usual chair in front of Darius's cherry wood desk, her legs crossed and Darius leaning over the desk.

"You mean to tell me, out of the hundred some demos I gave you to sample, none of them you liked?" Darius asked with disbelief practically written across his forehead.

"They weren't all horrible, but they just don't have it. But there is this one band…" Jude paused, debating whether she should continue or not since it was practically a lost cause.

"What about this band Jude? Time is money you know," Darius added.

"It's a lost cause, pointless for me to bring up. I've been trying to get them cut a demo or just agree to talk and I've gotten no where," Jude's phone then began to ring and she looked down at it, not recognizing the number. "Mind if I take this D?"

"Go ahead. Keep trying on that band though, musicians are stubborn. You should know," Jude just smirked and walked towards the door as she answered the phone.

"Jude Harrison," she said just outside of the office.

"Hey, it's Dani from Temporary Screw Ups, that band from the parlor?"

"Oh hey! What's up?" Jude said, trying not to get her hopes up.

"Well, if you're not free tonight, we were hoping you'd stop by the parlor tonight, listen to us play, and then the band would like to talk with you. We have some questions if you're still interested." Dani bit her lip, the rest of the band crowding around her in anticipation.

"Of course I'm still interested! What time are you guys on?" Jude asked checking the time. It was only a quarter till six.

"We're on at 7 for our first set and our second set is at 8:15. The first is with the full band and our second set is mostly just completely stripped down with some acoustics and stuff." Dani always gave more details when she was getting nervous.

Jude chuckled. "Alright I'll stick around for both. I'll see you guys later!"

"Later!" Dani hung up the phone and looked at the band before her. "SHE'S COMING!!!"

Everyone started to cheer and jump and hug each other at the news. Robbie stood in the back with the towel over his shoulders and just chucked at the sight before him.

_Another star spotted and discovered here._


	4. Chapter 3: Whoa

**A/N: So, I'm kind of sad guys...I updated and only got 2 reviews? That doesn't sound very promising to me. Hopefully this chapter will get more reviews. Please do review guys...I'd really appreciate it if you did. :( **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Whoa**

Jude was dragging Spiederman by his arm towards the parlor. His face grimaced at how tight she was holding his arm and Jude had sheer determination written on her face.

"Dude! Dude stop! I'm gonna have a bruise in the morning now!" Speed said rubbing his arm as they reached the entrance.

"Oh I wasn't tugging that hard, _Vincent_." Jude said with sarcasm.

"Low blow dude. Low blow. Why am I here anyways? Why didn't you bring Lord Squinty Frown since you two have been apart for over a year?" Speed opened the door for Jude and he followed behind.

Jude found one of the few opened booths near the front and the two took a seat. Jude chose to sit in the middle with Spiederman on her left so he could see the stage. He looked around and finally remembered where they were.

"Oh snap! Now I remember this place! Why didn't you tell me we were coming to Robbie's!? I'd have brought my coupon!" Speed exclaimed.

"You're such a dude. Anyways, Tom has already brought me here before and this is where I discovered the band I want to produce," Jude said watching as the lights started to dim.

"Hmm, speaking of producing, during this one year hiatus of working no more Jude Fame Train, Big D has decided that I get to cut my own record," Speed announced.

Jude's eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on her face, "Speed! That's great! Congratulations! Wait, your _own_ record? What about SME?"

"Me and the dudes talked, they've both said they don't plan on touring for their whole lives, unfortunately. So it looks like we're the two in it for the long haul dude." Speed said leaning back in the booth.

"So does this mean we're both going to be looking for back up bands?" Jude asked.

"Not until later, apparently they're just gonna ride this out until they feel its time," Speed said.

The lights dimmed a little bit more gradually continuing until all the lights in the parlor had gone off. All anyone could here at first was Greg and Derek's guitars, and then the lights turned back on towards the stage and the drums jumped in.

"I used to be so quick, so clever…" Dani sang softly. Spiederman couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The first verse continued with the pre-chorus trailing behind, and then the chorus picking up where the former had left off.

It was the guitar solo now, not very long, Dani's vocals trailed in for a repetitive but fitting bridge. "So give it up, just give up. Give it up, give up. So give it up, just give up. Give it up, give up."

Greg filled the vocal absence with a short solo and then Dani and Kristen repeated the chorus "And it's all a game! I know we'll stay the same, but repetition ends in failure! And every time I see it in your eyes. When repetition ends, we'll start over,"

And the song ended with a quick short rhythm from the Brent, Greg, Derek and Kristen.

"How are you all this evening!?" Dani said to the parlor. The whole parlor cheered and roared as if they were at the UK Reading and Leeds music festival. "Well that's always good to hear. In case you're new to our humble pizza abode, we're the Temporary Screw Ups here to please your musical stylings of the evening."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" the crowd cheered.

"Haha, maybe a little later in the evening guys. For now here's a new one we've been working on, hope you enjoy,"

Spiederman finally tore his eyes away and Jude just smirked at him. He gave her a confused face and Jude swatted his arm and laughed at him.

"So what do you think?" Jude asked folding her arms across her chest.

"They've got a tight sound. They know how to work the crowd," Spiederman answered.

"Apparently that's not all they know how to work," Jude's cryptic message granted her a glare from Speed.

Robbie walked over with a tray of drinks and decided to join them for a bit. "Hey how's it going guys?"

Jude smiled "Ask _Vincent. _He's got a crush I believe," Spiederman looked ready to slap Jude.

"Uh oh, little Speedy here? Unless touring with two other guys has really made a difference, I'm hoping its on Kristen or Dani,"

"It's Dani, he's got a thing for vocalists," Jude winked and elbowed Spiederman.

"I do not! Well, actually I do, but that's besides the point. She is pretty smokin', but that's all," Spiederman folded his arms across his chest and continued to enjoy the concert.

"Alright, so I better be getting back. One small ham and cheese pizza and a large pepperoni coming right up," Robbie said heading back to the kitchen.

"So, you and Robbie seem to be cozier than you were in the past," Spiederman remarked. Jude elbowed him and Spiederman's mouth dropped open. "You do like him then! What is it with you and older men,"

"I do not like Robbie! He's an old friend; he used to baby sit us, remember?" Spiederman drank his coke and rolled his eyes.

"Age ain't no thang but a chicken wang," Spiederman grinned.

"He's another Jamie to me, but older," Jude rebutted as one of the spare waiters brought them the two pizzas.

"Thank you guys for coming out tonight!" Dani said with a smile. "We've got some cheap shirts for sale, buy them and help support our favorite place for pizza as well as your humble small town band! I hope you can stay for our acoustic set later at 8:15, but until then, here's a fan request,"

Greg and Dani started to head bang together with Kristen and Derek standing up front moving with the music in time together as they played with as much energy as they had. Dani came in with the vocals, reclaiming her spot under the light and moving around the stage getting the crowd as worked up as she possibly could.

"I've hoped for change, but still I feel the same," Dani hopped off the stage, not missing a beat of the song or sounding out of breath at all as she came over to where Jude and Spiederman were. "There's something wrong, cause everybody knows that we can do this on our own!"

Dani maneuvered around all the dancing customers. Whether they were sitting in their booths or standing about enjoying the show as if they were at a theatre, Dani managed to always get the crowd riled up.

"They're naturals you know. Not just Dani. Look at them all play, keeping in time together, interacting with each other. They've got what I'm looking for," Jude said to Spiederman.

The end of the chorus came and Dani made her way back up to the stage to start the second verse. She and Kristen were now moving in time together as the chorus picked up again.

"We've got everybody singing!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" sang the entire restaurant.

"And I'll confess, I can be a little selfish," Brent banged on his drums. "And I'll admit, I don't want you to help me through this! No I don't want to start over!"

Greg came up front with Dani in the middle and Derek to her left as the two began the solo. Dani slipped to the back and started to dance near Brent's drums while Kristen moved her tiny body around the stage working up the crowd as she played along. The music died down a bit to just a steady soft drum beat and soft chords playing as Dani walked up to the front of the stage and sat down on one of the speakers.

"Hey guys, you're not getting rid of me that easily," She said. By now most of the restaurant was up front by the stage trying to get as close as possible. This is when Jude knew, that they were the real thing. These kids weren't celebrities, they've never released any of their songs, yet they already had a strong following of people who loved their music. "I want everyone in this room to raise a hand. Raise two if you'd like, but at least raise one, c'mon," Everyone raised an arm. "Hey Greg, what do you think of this crowd so far?"

Greg took a look and grinned "They're quite a bunch. One of the best one's we've had,"

"Yeah but I see two new faces up front who aren't participating just yet," Kristen said with a smirk as she nodded her head over at Jude and Spiederman.

Dani looked over and laughed. "Would you look at that!? Now c'mon you two! We need some more participating parties in the room!"

Jude laughed and raised her arm. She elbowed Spiederman to do the same and he did. "There we go, now we got 'em," Derek remarked.

"Alright guys, let's really go out with a bang tonight. You guys are the best. We love you guys so much. And now that we can see that, we need you to really participate here. If you guys love us so much, ya gotta participate in this last chorus, okay?"

"HELL YEAH!!!! LET'S GO GUYS!!" screamed one of the fans in the audience.

"Hell yeah!? Hell yeah guys! Don't disappoint us now! Here we go!!!" Dani yelled and the drums pounded, the guitars riffed loudly and Dani continued.

"Cuz we've got everybody singing!"

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!!!"

"We love you guys!!!" Dani shouted as they broke off into a short instrumental and ended the first set.

About fifteen minutes later the crowd had subsided and returned to their seats. Dani and Kristen came out and started to serve some of the incoming customers, while also gratefully accepting compliments from eager fans. Jude smiled and put her feet up on the seat across from her own.

"So are we staying for the second set?" Speed asked eating another slice.

"It's already 8, might as well," Jude said taking another slice as well.

Derek and Brent walked over from the supply closet with pizzas in hand. "Hey, how'd you guys like the first set?"

"You guys rocked, nice drumming there Brent, you've got some skills," Speed said through a mouth full of pizza.

"Thanks! You're Spiederman from SME right?" Brent said stuffing the last of the crust into his mouth.

The two started talking right away and so Jude started to talk with Derek "Seriously, amazing set. You guys are naturals at this. I'm very impressed with the way you guys get the crowd going,"

"Thanks a lot. So, I actually have a couple questions of my own…" Derek said, waiting for Jude to say something.

"Alright, what kind? You got me until you guys gotta play the next set," Jude said taking a drink of her iced tea.

"Is the industry really hell? I've heard so many bad things about it," Derek said. Jude felt out of place being asked these questions. She still wasn't sure whether or not she was an actual rock star.

"Well, it changes people. It can at least, it can either change you for the better or worse. The thing about getting into this business at a young age is you're a lot more naïve and new to everything. So you've really got to be careful with who you associate yourself with and who you've got to support you." Jude said fake punching Speed.

"I'm most worried about the industry changing our music. I think that's what worries us all the most," Derek said, Brent and Speed heard this and jumped in.

"Well dude, G Major may be full of pop artists, but once you've proved to them that you're standing your ground and not changing your sound, D will soften up. Just listen to the pro over here," Speed remarked.

"I'm no pro-" Speed interrupted her.

"Oh please dude. When Darius called you about the drunk pictures while on tour, you practically yelled at him-"

"Wait, you knew about the drunk pictures?" Greg had been passing by and grabbed a chair to listen to the story.

"Well, they were blackmail, at the time. I felt that even if we had paid off the creep he'd still have something over me, so I scanned the photos and uploaded them myself," Jude explained, threading her fingers through her hair.

"So that was true? Insane man! High-five!" Brent said putting his hand up. Greg and Derek looked at him like he was an idiot. "Oh c'mon! That's totally sick!"

Jude laughed and high fived him. He cheered and went back to another slice of pizza. "You know, contrary to what a lot of people think, you're pretty cool," Greg said.

Jude smirked "Well it's good to know that people think I'm uncool?"

"No no, what I mean is, your fan base is mostly, you know, girls who aren't exactly musically educated." Derek added. "I don't mean it as an insult-"

"No I get what you guys mean. I can't be picky about my fans though. I don't expect everyone to know Patty Smith or listen to the stuff that I listen to," Jude took another bite of her pizza. "My dad's life is music, so I grew up listening to what ever he did. I don't expect any of my fans to understand my influences. Even if they're more mainstream than I'd like it to be,"

Before the boys knew it, they had only 5 minutes until the acoustic set. Jude was mesmerized by how powerful Dani's voice was even without a microphone. The acoustic set was filled with a bunch of low-key soft songs. One particular song stood out to Jude when they played it acoustic. The chords, the rhythm, Brent's soft drumming on some bongos in the back, it all set the mood and created something so simplistically beautiful. Jude knew this was her band. This would be the band that would really create history, and as greedy as it sounded something that would become dear to her.

A few days later, Jude got word back from Darius on whether or not he was interested. He said have them come into the studio to record a 4 song EP and he'll decide whether or not to sign them for a 3 year contract.

"YOU SERIOUS!?" Dani exclaimed still standing behind the counter in her apron about a week after the show.

"I'm dead serious. You guys get a week's worth of studio time to record the four songs, we make the EP, I give it to Darius, and he'll decide whether or not to sign you-" Brent interrupted her by walking right up to her grabbing her around the waist and hugging and spinning her around.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW AWESOME YOU ARE!!!" Brent yelled.

"HEY B! Put her down. She's not a stuffed animal!" Robbie said walking in from the back of the kitchen.

"Yes sir, oh holy pizza maker sir." Brent said taking two large steps away from Jude.

"But yeah, if he does want you guys to record an album, he'll set up a meeting with everyone and their parents to make sure everything's cool," Jude said, gripping the counter as she tried to get her bearings straight.

"Oh man, when do we get to record?" Derek asked from the seat on Jude's right.

"Day after tomorrow at noon. Have a set of songs ready for me, I'll be looking through them and everything," Jude said grabbing her aviators. "I'll see you guys tomorrow,"

And just as Jude was about to get up to leave Robbie stopped her. "Hey, what, are you too famous now to actual follow up on that catch up meeting we were supposed to have Jude?"

"How about you swing by my place tonight after work? That way you can visit everyone," Jude said with a smile.

"7 good?"

"Yep. See you then," and Jude had actually left.

Greg looked at Robbie and smirked. Derek excused himself and Dani sat on top of the counter right next to Robbie with an amused look on her face. The whole restaurant was quiet with anticipation.

"Robbie, man!" Dani sang out loud. "Has got it bad for the J girl!"

Brent started to tap on the counter to make a beat. "So so bad for the one-"

"Okay you're either done or fired. You take your pick," Robbie said with an annoyed look.

"Burn for Dani. Here's a pack of ice," Kristen said handing her a bag of ice as she slipped past the counter to deliver an order.

Jude was sitting on her porch reading a book when she heard footsteps up her walk way. She looked up from her book and saw Robbie sitting on top of the railing. She smiled at him and put her book down.

"So I believe this makes the second set of musicians I've known and helped get started at the parlor, am I right?" Robbie said leaning forward a little bit and then pulling back.

"Yes you are right. But seriously, what's been happening since I won Instant Star? We sort of had a-"

"Jude, c'mon. We know what happened. Our parents lost touch, it's no big deal." Robbie said brushing off the reason why they had stopped talking.

"Yes it is a big deal. You were the friend I always hung out with when Sadie was away at cheer camp, Kat in Montreal with her Dad for the summer, and Jamie and his science camps," Robbie looked at her, "I miss those days you know. I mean, minus all the teasing and everything,"

"Oh the teasing was the best part. Cherry head."

"Oh not that again. C'mon, I seriously thought we had outgrown that!" Jude exclaimed. That was Robbie's nickname for her ever since she could remember. Once her baby blonde hair started to turn red, he had started to call her Cherry head.

"So c'mon, no longer any rings on your fingers. I take that as a sign that you and Daria broke up?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, what happened was we were both supposed to move to BC, continue college and our engagement over there. Start over together, but then Dad decided that he would be starting some restaurants in the U.S." Robbie said.

"Which would mean that you had to take over." Jude concluded.

"And Daria didn't like the idea of staying here in the small suburbs. She wanted adventure and spontaneity. I couldn't give her that. So she went to BC without me, and I stayed here, finished school and got a degree in restaurant management."

Robbie looked over at Jude. He couldn't believe how mature she'd gotten. He still remembered when she was just 3 years old, dragging her little karaoke radio machine toy with her everywhere she went. And now here she was, the rock star of Toronto and a full grown beautiful woman. Jude could say the same thing about Robbie though. He certainly had gone from annoying older brother type to the handsome, stable man.

"Time's have really changed, haven't they?" Jude said looking down and playing with the book mark in her book.

"They have. I'm glad that Little Tommy Q brought you back to the parlor though. I hadn't seen you in a while," Robbie said.

"Me too. I've been on tour for so long and Darius is always having me either do some sort of publicity thing or record something," Jude admitted.

"Well, you know we're not going anywhere. You can always feel free to stop by," Robbie said getting up.

"Leaving so soon?" Jude asked, it was only 7:30.

"Not unless you don't want me to," Robbie said turning around from the bottom of the steps.

"Of course I don't want you to go," Jude laughed. "Haven't seen you in 3 years and you think 20 minutes of boring conversation is gonna make up for that?"

"Boring conversation? I just described a major break up!" Robbie reminded.

"Yes, in the most excruciating details," Jude's sarcasm threaded each word.

"Alright then, that's it. Question game time," Robbie said jogging back up the steps and took a seat across from Jude's swing.

The two started laughing as the game had begun. Jude started to remember that Robbie always knew how to make her laugh the hardest. Robbie couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun talking about the past and when he was just 8 years old. It seemed only yesterday that the two had last been seen together hanging out. In truth, it had been since she was 14 and him just about to go off to college.

While the two were reminiscing and catching up on what they've both been up to in the last five years, Tommy was sitting on his motorcycle, watching them both.

He was going to stop by and hopefully talk more with Jude, about where they would go from wherever it was they were. But Tommy felt something in the pit of his stomach. Something he had felt only three other times in the past. He hated the emotion. It disgusted himself that he had felt it towards kids only 16-18 years old before, but now he took it seriously. He realized how much more was at stake now that he wasn't jealous of a teenager anymore. He was now jealous of a 23 year old figure from Jude's past.

He wasn't just another Jamie, he had the charm, the stability, the history that he so badly wished he could use to help sway Jude to trusting him again. Tommy put his helmet back on and turned his motorcycle around.

Jude heard the motorcycle, but when she stood up to see who was there, Tommy had already driven away.

_He's not just another Jamie. He's another man inside her heart._


	5. Chapter 4: Stuck On You

**A/N: Sorry that it took almost a month to get chapter four to you guys! I've been trying to figure out how I'm going to transition things out in the story, and this is sort of just one of those chapters, not really a filler, but needed for transitioning.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Stuck On You**

"Alright, we've looked over about, 11 songs? Right?" Jude asked. She had taken the band to her rehearsal space so they could work in seclusion. No interruptions and the perfect spot to really get everything right before they started using up their recording time.

"And we've got the four we want to record," Kristen added.

"One acoustic." Greg played a few funky chords.

"One live," Derek took the pick out of his mouth.

"A cover," Brent twirled his drumsticks in his hand.

"And an original full band," Dani finished.

"Awesome. So are we ready to do this?" Jude asked, getting excited. The exuberant silence was enough for her

"Hell yeah! Let's get going!"

XXXXX

Jamie and Pagan were sitting in the middle of one of the empty studios with some incense burning and calming music playing in the background. Pagan sat with his legs crossed, he looked to be meditating. Jamie just sat there along with him trying to do the same, but he just felt too awkward.

"Stop fidgeting and just relax James."

"I'm not fidgeting, I'm just-"

"You're trying too hard that's what you're doing wrong mate. Forget what all those busy bodies out there are doin' with their life and just let the aromas and sounds carry you away," Pagan said in an all knowing peaceful tone.

"Carry me away from what?" Jamie asked, a confused look growing on his face.

"We both know from what James. No use in saying the obvious," Pagan said, looking over at Jamie with a knowing look. "It's been a year mate. It's time to move on,"

Jamie nodded and listened to his mentor. He loosened his back, took in a deep breath, and tried to be relaxed and at peace.

XXXXX

Tommy was sitting in Studio 3 with Kwest. Kwest had the usual look on his face when Tommy was spilling his guts to him.

"So this Robbie. You're saying he's bad news when he's known Jude all her life?" Kwest asked.

"Yeah! He just comes out of nowhere! He's way too old for her," Tommy added.

"And you're not?" Tommy threw him a look.

"Are you serious? I broke her heart time after time, we didn't talk for over a year, what ever was there before, is officially dead."

Kwest just scoffed at his friend's denial. "You're so oblivious. Robbie and Jude are just good old childhood friends. You're not over Jude. And I haven't seen Jude around you to know for sure her feelings,"

Tommy just blew off his friend's wise words. "You're oblivious man, me and Jude, no. But that doesn't mean I can't have an opinion about this Robbie guy,"

Just then Jude knocked on the studio door and let herself in. "How're my favorite guys today?"

"What do you want Jude?" Kwest asked with a smirk.

"Ouch, I can't just pop in and say hi to two of my close friends and co-workers?" Jude asked, feigning hurt. Tommy threw her an 'Oh please' "Okay fine. I was hoping you could tell Darius that we're here to record."

"That's it? Why can't you tell him?" Tommy asked.

"Because I don't like his office. I've been in there way too much in the past week." Jude said.

Kwest looked between Tommy and Jude. They're fake 'platonic' routine was as transparent as water. He could see the two repressing their emotions just as easily as he could see the light outside his bedroom window.

"Obviously Tom will. I'm going on my lunch break," Kwest said getting up and smirking at the two before walking out.

Jude and Tommy gave each other quizzical looks. "What was that all about?" Jude asked.

"Kwest is just being, you know, Kwest." Jude's eyes asked for details. "He thinks there's something going on between us,"

Jude raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well, I told him there isn't. Obviously you've moved on, I screwed up any chance of there being anything between us, and we're just good friends now. Right?" Tommy said.

Jude wasn't used to Tommy being forward about anything that involved the two of them. But she couldn't lie and say that what he said hadn't hurt her. They never really got the chance to talk about what would happen between them. That night they had first gone out together, it seemed like things were going to be moving in the direction the two had yearned for since the moment they had at the pier.

"Right, we're just…good friends Tommy," Jude said, looking down at her shoes.

There was a doubt filled silence until there was a knock at the door. "You ready to record? We've got everything already set up for a first take," Dani said. She noticed the look on both of their faces and a sly smile spread across her face.

"Uh yeah," Jude got up from her chair. "Tom, I'll see you later,"

Tommy just waved at her and she nodded and left the studio. Tommy rubbed his forehead, unsure about what had just happened. He was sure that it wouldn't work between them. That they had officially gotten over each other. But the pained look in her ocean mist blue eyes told him the exact opposite.

"Was I interrupting something in there between you and Little Tommy Q?" Dani asked with a smirk.

"Ah nope. And don't call him Little Tommy Q, at least not when he's around. He might tear your head off," Jude warned with a laugh as she entered the studio.

Everyone was all set to go, all that was left was for Jude to cue them and they would start.

"Alright guys, what song are we doing first?" Jude asked putting the headphones over her ears as the band filed into the booth.

"Let's go with Rewind," Dani said into the microphone. Jude nodded and flipped five switches up, changed up some equalizers and turned up the volume. "Alright, Rewind, take one in one, two-" Jude held up three fingers put a thumbs up and hit record.

"Don't come looking for me. 'Cause I'll be right here with the words you said,"

Tommy sat in the studio trying to get his mind off of whether or not he had made the right decision on letting Jude go.

"And for the words you say, you know what you did you know. How can anybody forget the promise that you made? Well this is how a promise breaks,"

Jude had heard the words before, but today they felt different to her ears, to her being in general. They had a new sense of meaning to Jude.

"I always knew you'd fall through. And now you're through,"

Jude threw herself into making even the first take of the song perfect. She loved the energy that she felt going into this first take and just hoped that each of them can keep it going for all of the other individual takes.

But Jude couldn't help but feel her heart slowly break off into a million pieces. She was trying hard to keep herself from realizing that it really was over between the two of them. That there really will never be anything more than just what they already had.

Tommy stood by the door of studio one where Jude was working with the band. He watched her, he could see the small pain that was surfacing just through her movements and the way she held up her head. It hurt him to know that he did this to her. But there wasn't anything else he could do. He knew he had to let her go, in hopes that she'll come back one day.

"Rewind! To the first time, that I felt it coming! I knew it would not last!" Dani belted out, holding her headphones tight against her ears. "Rewind to the first time that I felt it coming! Make it quick, Make it painless!"

Brent did a quick repetition of beats and Dani jumped back in as the guitars rang out "And don't tell me why you said goodbye,"

Tommy walked over to Sadie's desk and leaned against it for a few moments. She was on the phone transferring calls when she saw Tommy stand awkwardly before her.

"Tommy, is there something I can help you with?" Sadie asked looking up at him.

"This Robbie guy…"

"Oh Robbie! I'm so glad he's starting to come around again. He used to baby-sit Jude and me you know," Sadie said getting all excited about Robbie.

"Cool it Sadie. You're dating my best friend," Tommy joked.

"Oh shut up. Robbie's just a really good childhood friend." Tommy just smirked and gave a "yeah right" look. "Oh my god. You're jealous of Jude and Robbie. I don't understand why since there is nothing going on, but you're jealous,"

"I'm not. But I'm afraid he may be falling for Jude." Tommy said.

"Classic Tommy, wanting only Jude for himself. You don't have to worry about those two Tommy. He's basically her older brother and she his little sister."

"That's what you all said about Jamie-"

"And are they together? No, they broke up quite quickly didn't they?" Sadie rebutted. "Like I said, there's nothing to be worried about. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a call on line one,"

XXXXX

Derek, Greg and Brent were out getting everyone Chinese food while Dani and Kristen stayed to run through some more takes. Kristen was in the booth laying down the bass lines for Stuck On You. Dani sat back, her feet propped up on the soundboard and her journal in her lap as she started to write.

Jude glanced over. "What you writing?"

"Just some lyrics. Nothing all that great," Dani replied.

"Can I look?" Jude asked unplugging the headphones that way she can keep listening to Kristen's take.

"Uh sure. They're really rough so-"

"Hmm," Jude grabbed a pen and crossed out one line and wrote in a new one. She changed a couple words here and there, and then handed it back to Dani. "Try it now, that should make it better. You're a good song writer, but it is a little rough but nothing we can't work with,"

Dani read through the lyrics. That was the first time she'd let someone change her song, but as she looked through it, the change was good. It emphasized more on the emotions and meaning of the lyrics.

"Thanks. I was a little skeptical about you producing us," Dani admitted.

"I know, cheesy pop star contest winner, turned producer? I'm getting the same credibility as my mentor," Jude said. The take was over, but she still wasn't quite satisfied with it. "Hey Kris? Let's go through it again, it was a little sloppy on the first chorus and second verse."

Dani noticed how Jude's demeanor changed from when they had first arrived to the studio to after the talk with Tommy. She knew she hadn't known Jude long enough to have the right of prying, but she felt she should just ask anyways.

"Jude?" Jude looked over. "What really went on between you and Tommy, I mean if you don't want to tell-"

"No offense Dani, you're really cool and everything, but I just prefer not to talk about me and Tommy. There's nothing between us we're just good friends. And I'd prefer everyone stop insinuating there was anything,"

Dani backed off and sat back in her chair, "Alright, alright. Sorry." But she couldn't keep quiet for long "What about Robbie? What's all that about?"

Jude sighed and turned to Dani, "Robbie is a good friend of mine. He used to baby-sit me and we used to hang out a lot during the summer. We're just childhood friends,"

"Mhmm, that's what you think," Dani remarked with a smirk. Jude just glared at her and turned her attention back to Kristen.

"Alright I think we've got it Kris, good job." Jude turned back to Dani "You're up,"

Dani walked into the booth and took a deep breath. She took a huge swig of water and placed the headphones over her head. As she heard the intro chords, only moments later hearing the drums and bass following, she heard her cue.

**"I heard you driving in my car. Then in a frozen bar, I claimed I didn't care for you,"**

XXXXX

Later that night Tommy was working late at G Major, mixing the new Instant Star's new single. He still couldn't get Jude and Robbie off his mind. He felt pathetic knowing that he was the only one who could see something between the two.

**"But your verse got trapped inside my head. Over and over again."**

He felt Jude wrap her arms around his shoulders, and then brush her hands down his chest. He felt her breath against his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Then he turned around to take control of her himself, but as he reached for the back of her neck, she was gone.

He looked to the clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. He realized that he had just been imagining what he so desperately wanted for so long.

**"You played yourself to death in me,"**

As Jude reached the porch of her house, she looked at her swing, the swing that she always sat in all her life. It was practically her muse, she could always go to that spot for inspiration or just to clear her mind. Maybe it'd help her tonight.

Jude sat down, relaxing in the cushion's contours and closed her eyes. She relished in the few moments of peace she had been granted, all the way until he came into her thoughts again.

Tommy.

That was a name that no words could describe. It seemed as if every time she closed her eyes or tried to find some sort of inner serenity she would feel his arms wrap around her waist, his lips nibble and tenderly brush against her own. His hands find their way into her soft locks, subtly maneuvering the kisses they had shared.

**"I thought I dropped you easily, but that was not to be."**

She wanted to find something, anything to get him out of her system. He plagued her in everything she did, wherever she would go she could feel him all around her.

**"You burrowed like a summer tic. So you invade my sleep and confuse my dreams, turn my nights into sleepless itch,"**

XXXXX

Robbie woke up in a cold sweat. He couldn't believe what he had just dreamt about. It wasn't possible for him. It was something he couldn't grasp. But he felt it, it felt so real to him. Everything in the dream seemed to be right, but everything he had ever known told him it was so wrong.

His dreams and desires were starting to surface, and he had subconsciously repressed them. Refusing himself from ever believing he could have any of that. There was no way she'd go for a guy like him, someone who wasn't meant for anything more than what he already had. But he could feel her touch, in fact, he could never forget her touch.

He remembered that one summer when the two had gone biking together. They never told their parents about it because they knew they'd ask where the two were going. She had an itch to go to the beach, and as much as he loved to tease her, he felt this was one of those times he couldn't say no to her.

**"Stuck on you, till the end of time. I'm too tired to fight your rhyme,"**

And so together they went, spending an entire day swimming, playing and laughing. She was only 13, and he was 17. Later that day, he snuck her back inside her room so her parents wouldn't know they'd been out all day. And just before he was about to climb out of her window, she gave him a hug and he looked back into her cloudy blue eyes and gave her a small kiss.

The two never spoke about it again, it just seemed like something too special to tell anyone or even talk about amongst themselves.

But he couldn't forget the spark he felt, the tingle that sent a sensation unlike any other all throughout his body.

He couldn't let her go, he knew now that Jude was back in his life, it was time for him to make his move.

**"Stuck on you, till the end of time. You've got me paralyzed,"**

XXXXX

The next day, Dani was rushing to get to G Major. They all had work earlier that morning, except for Dani. And so they had all decided that they'd meet at G Major. The only problem was that Dani's parents didn't lend her the car like she had asked, and so she was left to hoof it there.

Spiederman was just driving down the street when he saw her running past him. He was at a red light so he decided to roll down his window.

"HEY!" Dani turned around and spotted Spiederman in his car. "You need a ride!?"

Dani simply nodded and walked over to him. "Are you going to the same place I am?"

"G Major dude. Duh," Spiederman said nodding to go around as he opened the door for her.

Dani climbed in leaned back in the passenger seat. Spiederman took in her appearance, she was so petite, but packed a personality not to be reckoned with. He smirked and looked forward. The green light was lit and so he drove.

Dani looked over at Spiederman, she always thought he was a bit cute, but once she was up close with him, she didn't realize just how good looking he actually was.

**"I can't escape, your incessant whine. When you beam it out all across the sky…"**


	6. Chapter 5: Crushcrushcrush pt 1

**Chapter 5: Crushcrushcrush pt. 1**

"**I've got a lot to say to you, yeah I've got a lot to say,"**

_Well it's official. The Temporary Screw Ups are my first official artists of my own to produce. And I couldn't be any bit more excited than I already am._

Jude walked into G Major and saw that the band was already making a home out of the studio. Derek and Brent were adding some snacks of their own to the refrigerator. Kristen and Greg were going through some chords, writing some bass lines. Brent was sitting on the couch playing a gameboy with his iPod turned up. 

And Jude couldn't help but notice that Dani and Speed were looking awfully cozy together on the opposite couch. Jude smirked and then tapped on Greg's shoulder.

"Alright, wanna call everyone together so we can get some songs done, today?" Jude asked as she nodded over to studio one.

Greg nodded and together, he and Kristen, whistled. That was their signal to head to the studio. Dani reluctantly got up from her spot and started to walk away, looking behind her to catch one last glance at Speed, who still had his eyes on her.

"**I've noticed your eyes are always glued to me. Keepin' them here, it makes no sense at all,"**

"So, what are we working on today?" Brent asked still playing his gameboy. Kristen stealthily reached over and turned it off, causing Brent to groan.

"Hey! It's recording time, you can play again once you've laid down your part," Kristen responded.

"Well, about that. Me and Kristen actually have some music, just no lyrics yet," Greg said grabbing his acoustic guitar.

"Alright, let me hear what you guys got and then we can get some lyrics going," Jude said. Kristen grabbed her bass and plugged it into her pocket amp and Greg started the lead guitar part.

The whole band and Jude were listening to what they had down so far, nodding in agreement. Jude then waved her hand under her chin, signaling them to stop and grabbed her own acoustic guitar. 

"Try this instead for the transition from the chorus back to the verse," Jude played a different variation and Greg nodded.

"Hey, I like that. It sounds a lot smoother," Greg played it back a few times to get it burned into his brain.

"Awesome, alright, now let's get to the lyrics. Who's our subject?" Jude looked to Dani for an answer. Dani was sort of spaced out, staring out through the glass door. 

Spiederman was leaning over the island in hospitality talking with Wally and Kyle. He glanced over and gave her a small sweet smile and then continued his conversation with the boys.

Jude caught what she was doing. "Sounds like our girl is crushing," 

"Ooh, big time too." Derek teased quickly passing by her ear.

"Shuddup! I am not crushing!" Dani remarked sitting down on the back couch and folding her arms across her chest.

"I know that look." Jude said. "Alright, quick break. Greg, why don't you take the guys over to studio three and try to figure out another guitar part and some drum lines,"

Greg nodded and the boys left. "Now as for you two. Well, more like just Dani, but she could use another friend in this." Kristen nodded and pulled up the other rolling chair. "Looks like you're jonesing for some Speedy,"

Kristen laughed and looked at her friend, "Oh Dani, stop being stubborn and just admit it. Ever since that morning when he gave you a lift so you wouldn't be late you two have been attached at the hip." 

"Okay okay, so I do have a crush on him. But he wouldn't go for me, he's 19 and I'm barely 17, I won't turn until next month!"

"Ha! Are you kidding me? Just between us three, he's been crushing on you since he first saw you at Robbie's parlor!" Jude exclaimed.

Dani looked at her in disbelief. Spiederman wouldn't do that, to Dani, he seemed way too cool of a guy for that. "No, he's more mature than that."

Jude laughed again and then stifled it once she saw the looks the two girls were giving her. "Okay bad time to laugh. I'll admit that touring for over a year has granted Spiederman some time to mature. But Dani, not that much. He's still a goof ball at heart. And he's a sucker for girls who can totally rock out," 

"Example A: Jude Harrison." Kristen joked.

"Hey! We were in high school then! And it was just a fun kind of thing. Nothing serious." Jude remarked.

"So you really think I've got a chance with him?" Dani asked. "I mean, you would think he'd have girls lined up around-"

"Dani Dani Dani, you have to remember that Spiederman isn't as shallow as he lets on. Once he sees what an awesome girl you are, which I'm sure he already has, he'll forget about all the groupies and just focus on you," Jude explained.

"Okay, fair enough. But since we're on the subject of crushes, c'mon Jude, let it out, what happened between you and Mr. Quincy?" Dani asked.

Kristen suddenly decided to add in. "Yeah, seriously now. You two were cozy for a few days and then you come by the parlor and see Robbie and now you two aren't really talking?"

"And let's not forget that look you had on your face when I interrupted-"

"Okay okay, this stays in studio one," Jude looked between the two of them. "The night of my sophomore release, Tommy was supposed to take me out for dinner. As a date."

Kristen and Dani's eyes widened and their mouths opened and they decided to focus their attention back to Jude.

"Something came up, he had to leave, and he didn't tell me why," Jude said looking down and playing with her hands.

Kristen noticed the discomfort and said. "I'm taking it was a very dramatic exit?"

"Something to that effect," Jude then looked up. "We were both gone for the same amount of time and didn't talk at all through out the break. When we got back, we talked and it seemed things were going to pick up where they left off, and then he started to pull away."

"Jerk off," Dani said.

"Dani!" Kristen backhanded Dani's arm.

"What? It's true, no offense Jude, he's an ass for pulling that card," Jude smirked and then continued.

"He started to insinuate that me and Robbie were more than friends. Which is absolutely ridic-"

"Ahem! It's not ridiculous," Dani added.

Jude glared at Dani, and then sighed. "Okay, I'm not even going to comment on that. What part of 'friends since before I was conceived' don't you understand?"

"I see the glint in his eye that he gets whenever your name is mentioned, and the change in your voice when he becomes the subject of conversation." Dani observed.

"Face it Jude, we got you here. You guys have some repressed emotions going on," Kristen added. Dani and Kristen high fived and then snapped their fingers.

Jude looked at the two and covered her face with her hands. "You guys are insane,"

Dani and Kristen laughed. Kristen then added "Insane and absolutely correct, you mean,"

"Well enough about Dani and me. What about you Kristen? Is there anyone in particular sparking your inspiration?" Jude asked nudging her arm with her elbow.

Kristen looked down with a small grin and started to play with her ring. Jude knocked her head back and laughed while Dani grew impatient.

"She's been crushing on this guy who used to work with her. It's completely and utterly hopeless, he's the worst guy anyone could find, and she needs to get over him," Dani remarked.

"Ouch, harsh much?" Jude added.

"She's partially right," Kristen interrupted. "I mean, he's got the reputation of someone who gets around. But I don't know, we talked a lot when he used to work at the parlor. But he got fired,"

Jude nodded. "For what?"

"Drugs. His drug test came up positive," Dani added. Kristen slapped her arm and glared at her. "What? It's the truth! And honestly, that's all the more reason why you should give up on him," 

"Jude, please tell her that it's not exactly something you can just throw out the window!" Kristen said still glaring at Dani.

Jude held her hands up and waved an imaginary white flag. "Hey, don't put me in the middle of this. You both have your points on this,"

Dani and Kristen both just sighed and folded their arms over their chest. Just then Jude received an idea. "I got it!" the two looked at Jude as if she were crazy. "Don't give me that look quite yet. Why don't we go out Friday night? The whole band, we can go out, hand out some flyers about your show at the parlor, get some publicity, some buzz going. All the while, having a good time," 

Dani held her hands out as if she were tipping the scales. "Question is, where are we going?" 

Jude bit back her sneaky smile. "I may not be the party type, but I know a few good spots around here we could get into. Just three rules. No booze. No drugs. And no skank or whore-ish activity of any kind." The two shrugged and looked back at Jude. "We clear?"

Kristen nodded and Dani said "Crystal, chief."

Spiederman was in Studio 2 with Kwest, recording his 3rd track for his solo record. He had his eyes closed as the words continued to pour out of his mouth.

Karma peaked into the studio and motioned to Kwest that she would be right out. As she was grabbing the microphone Tommy had asked her to grab, she eyed Spiederman and agreed to herself. He was definitely her kind of man. She winked at him and smiled. Just as she turned to leave, she made sure she had put a little skip in her step, something just to tie him over until he needed a break.

Spiederman noticed her actions. He may be a goofball, but he could definitely tell that there was something that Karma wanted him to have. He grinned to himself and continued to nail his third take.

The next day at school Dani and Kristen were talking with the guys. Kristen and Dani had just finished up a lab in chemistry, seeing as they were only sophomores along with Brent. Greg was a senior and complaining about his history test.

"Seriously! If I don't pull an A in this class by the end of the month my mom's going to make me stop recording," Greg remarked.

"You do understand that's a bluff? She was at the meeting, we're under contract and can get sued if we don't record." Dani placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, right. But still, she'd probably ground me from everything else,"

"Whatever, I just gotta worry about passing. That's all my parents care about," Derek stretched out his arms, as if standing still for 45 seconds made him spry. The hardest class he had was AP Junior English.

"Oh hey, there's Jennifer…you know what the drill is," Brent said quickly leaving the group as he went and talked with Jennifer.

Greg mouthed 'watch this' to everyone as he grabbed a piece of paper out from his notebook, wadded it into a ball and tossed it far enough to still hit Brent square on the head. Brent looked over confused.

"Don't forget you've got that physical for that tiny problem! Remember? Dr. Davidson said not to do anything that might irritate the infection!" Greg shouted to purposely embarrass him.

Brent made a face saying 'you're so dead when we get home' and then turned back to Jennifer and acted as if nothing happened. Kristen, Derek and Dani were all laughing hysterically. 

"You're such a jerk to him, you know?" Kristen said nudging Greg.

"Hey! As the older brother, it's my prerogative to watch his back," Greg shrugged his shoulders as if that wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Well hey, we'd better get to AP Music Theory, dude. Last time we were late, Mr. Tinsen threatened to give us detention," Derek said tapping Greg on the arm with his notebook.

"Oh right, see you guys today after school. Which track are we gonna record today?" Greg asked.

"Not sure! Let's see what we can come up with with Jude!" Dani shouted. She looked over at Kristen was grabbing a book out of her locker. "So, what are we planning on wearing when we all go out with Jude tomorrow night?"

Kristen wrinkled her nose and then shrugged. "Not too sure, probably just my favorite jeans, those cute flip flops I've got, and that one halter top. You know, the one that gives me amazing cleavage," 

"Oh! That one! Damn, I was hoping to steal that from you for tomorrow," Dani snapped her fingers. "I'll probably just wear that one blue top, with the pretty sequins,"

"Ooh, good choice." Kristen said still rummaging through her locker.

Kristen closed her locker and then turned back to Dani. Dani was yapping away about the latest 'amazing Speed moment' from their last recording session. But as Kristen looked away for a second, she caught Jack's eye. Kristen felt her heart skip a beat and then she looked back to Dani. But not fast enough for Dani to miss the moment.

"Please tell me you're over him." Dani remarked.

"Not…entirely?" Kristen answered. Dani groaned and gave an exaggerated look up.

"Kristen, not only does he have the WORST reputation out there, not as in the classic "I'm so misunderstood," but as in the "Yeah, I've been in any as many people's pants you can think of" reputation," Dani exclaimed.

"I know, but, just, he's got those gorgeous honey brown eyes. And such pretty li-"

"Okay! You're done. Let's get to English before I barf of gushing overload," Dani said pushing Kristen into the class room.

But unaware to both of them, Jack was still in the hallway that he had just passed Kristen moments before. He slipped by the aides and slid a note into Kristen's locker. He was the classic bad boy of their high school, doing whatever it was he wanted, and getting what ever, and who ever he wanted.

Jude was sitting at the counter of the parlor, reading an entertainment magazine when Robbie came in from the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway, with the towel over his left shoulder. He smiled as he admired her. She sipped her iced tea as she flipped through the music reviews. 

"Always come here for lunch?" Robbie asked, breaking Jude's concentration. She looked up and smiled softly.

"Actually, I'm a new customer. I had heard of this place a couple days ago, the band drew me in. Otherwise, this place is kind of…"

"Charming?"

"I was going with dingy?" Robbie faked pain and put his hand to his heart as the two laughed.

Jude looked into his eyes and couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart strings. There was something about him that was just unforgettable. He had that safe, yet unknown vibe about him. No matter how long she had known him, a lot had changed for the two in the last 4 years, who knew what could have happened to each other.

"So what will it be? Usual three slices of ham and cheese? Soft crust, crunchy on the outside though?" Robbie asked, pulling the pen from behind his ear and the notepad from his back pocket.

"Sure that'd be great." Jude still smiled at him. He chuckled at this.

"Why are you smiling so much?" 

Jude quickly bit her lip and took a sip of her iced tea. "I am not!"

"Yeah you are, you look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth," Robbie teased.

Jude fake gasped. "Oh, you caught me. This is how I manage to always have a smile on for the paparazzi."

"You know what, I always knew there was something phony about those pictures." Robbie said pointing the pen at her.

"Now who's the one who needs ice for that burn?" Jude laughed.

"Hey, you set that one up all on your own," Robbie chuckled and tore the order off the pad. There was a silence between them.

Jude looked down at her magazine as she tugged on the necklace around her neck. She was starting to fidget, something she only did when she was nervous. Robbie knew the signs, he knew almost everything about Jude. Jude swallowed the lump in her throat and decided to just ask him already.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Robbie cocked his head to the side, acting as if he were actually confused.

"Just, working the parlor. Why?" 

Jude looked down at her magazine and then back up to Robbie, biting her lip "Well me and the band are going to this, sort of club type of place, to you know, hand out flyers and publicize for their show here on Saturday. We could use the help, if you'd want to join us,"

Robbie laughed again and then leaned toward her a little bit closer. "Is that code for a date, Cherryhead?"

Jude looked down, she was trying not to give into the feelings starting to surface, but she decided against it. "And if it is? Would your answer change?"

Robbie had a glint in his eye as he pulled in a little closer, to get a better look at her. He was trying to see if there was any hint of a bluff in her eyes. He saw none. Robbie pulled back a little and then answered.

"Nope. It wouldn't change it at all." 

Jude knew he was purposely delaying the answer just to mess with her nerves. That was something he had always done to her when they were younger, and she was for some odd reason, relieved that he hadn't let that habit die. "Are you going answer the first question or what?"

Robbie rubbed his chin and then heard the bell ding, signaling an order was up. "Yeah, but it looks like I'm saved by the bell," 

Jude gave him a frustrated look as he sauntered out of the kitchen with two plates. He grinned at her discomfort and then set her plate down and leaned in close to her ear, "You're still the same ol' Cherryhead at heart. And yes, I'll come along," 

He smirked at her as he delivered the other order to a table at the other side of the restaurant. Jude smiled to herself, she felt the classic butterflies fluttering around in her stomach wildly. There was just something about Robbie, she wasn't sure what, but he was someone she'd always wondered about. He seemed so safe, but she also knew that he had some things about him, due to having a life separate from her, just as she had from him, that she had yet to learn about.

The final bell had sounded and Kristen headed to her locker to put her books away, grab her back pack and then meet up with everyone to head over to Robbie's for pizza and homework before going to the studio. When she unlocked it, an envelope fell out with her name written in an unfamiliar scribble on top. Kristen's puzzled face said it all and she tucked the envelope in her back pocket and headed for the exit.

"There is my greatest friend in the world," Dani said as she hooked arms with Kristen who just rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"It's just so good to be out of that building," Brent said with exaggerated arms to the sky.

"Dude. You do that every day." Derek said with his arms folded across his chest.

"So what? It's true. Let's hurry up and go so we can head to the studio sooner," Greg said pushing everyone off the steps and towards his van.

Jude was at the rehearsal space writing down some more lyrics that came effortlessly to her. Her songwriting had hit an all time high lately. She wasn't sure whether it was because of the disappointment she's faced with Tommy, or the unexpected signs of affection from Robbie. Or, what she had at least thought were signs of affection. He did end up saying yes to the date for tomorrow night.

Just as she had finished writing down the last word, Tommy entered the studio space with a curious look on his face. Jude nodded for him to enter and he did so.

"So what brings you to this lovely neighborhood?" Jude asked leaning back into the sofa.

"Just wanted to hang out I guess. We haven't really talked or anything since your band's first day recording," Tommy said sitting on the arm rest.

Jude nodded and then said "Well, I wasn't sure if there was anything left to talk about Quincy. I mean, you made it pretty clear that we're just," Tommy looked over at her, sending her the look he only saves for her. He hoped it wouldn't allow her to finish her sentence. "friends," but he was wrong.

"Since when do friends stop talking, Jude?" Tommy asked.

"Well I've been busy, you know helping the band get used to the recording process-"

"They do have lives outside the studio as well Jude," Tommy added.

"Okay, well on my spare time I'm writing. You always said I was prolific," 

"Writing? Can I see?" Before Jude could object, he had grabbed the journal from the table and started reading. 

_**"Meet me in outerspace**_

_**We could spend the night, watch the earth come up**_

_**I've grown tired of that place, wont you come with me**_

_**We could start again..."**_

Tommy nodded. He wasn't sure whether to allow himself to ponder the idea of the song possibly being about them. He knew that if he allowed himself that much, he would also allow the idea of the lyrics to be about Robbie to be thought about.

"They're good, Jude," Tommy sheepishly handed Jude back the journal. "You've really gotten better while on tour," 

Jude looked down at the journal held before her as she took it from his grasp. "I had a lot of inspiration," 

The two sat in silence and then Tommy looked around the rehearsal space. "A foosball table? Since when did you get that?"

"Random much?" Jude asked and then decided to answer the question. "Just recently actually. C'mon let's play. I'll totally school you," 

Tommy let his head fall back and laughed. "You wish, girl. I'm King of the foosball table," 


End file.
